the kind you could get lost in
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Katakan saja, apa aku juga harus menyerah?" [ sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, (masih) friendzone-thingy, and other stuff.

* * *

 **.**

 **the kind you could get lost in**

 **.**

* * *

 **i.**

 _Sasuke tak suka dipaksa_. Sakura melesatkan monolognya ketika Karin menetap dalam kekeuh di antara tangan-tangan lentiknya untuk menarik lengan Sasuke. _Sasuke juga tak suka keramaian._ Namun nyatanya, pria dingin itu tetap terbawa arus dalam uaran sibuk dan berisik yang menjadi kasualitas kekasihnya, yang berambut merah, yang berkacamata. Mungkin melupakan bahwa barusan ia masih di sini, dalam senyum setipis kabut yang dingin namun manis. Masih di sini, membahas hujan yang akan turun atau bintang-bintang yang mungkin tak akan datang nanti malam.

Maka Sakura mengabaikan dan kembali menggigit sisa _sandwich_ -nya. Yang terasa lebih hambar. Ia menyesap susu cokelatnya dengan teguk gegas. Mungkin supaya isinya cepat habis. Supaya ia sudah selesai ketika suara tawa kelompok di meja seberang kembali terdengar dan mendominasi sekitarnya.

Sakura tak menoleh ketika bangkit dan keluar dari kantin.

Bahkan ketika ia merasa ada jelaga yang mengikuti punggungnya sampai batas pintu keluar.

Sakura tetap berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

* * *

 **ii**

"Siapa bilang bintang punya lima segi?"

Sasuke berhenti menggores dalam pelan buku Semantik yang tengah dipegangnya. Buku itu sudah penuh dengan macam-macam coretan kecil. Bentuk abstrak yang menurut Sakura, bisa terlihat begitu artistik jika sudah sampai di tangan Sasuke. Sakura suka memperhatikan, bahwa Sasuke senang menjadikan hal-hal kecil sebagai perhatian, dan ini terlihat dari caranya menggambar. Sasuke tak punya bakat menggambar (sebab kalau punya, ia tak akan masuk pada jurusan bahasa dan sastra, melainkan seni atau semacamnya), tapi coretan gambar kecil Sasuke selalu bagus. Maka Sakura memutuskan, untuk menganggap Sasuke memiliki spesialisasi tersendiri dalam hal seni.

"Siapa bilang ini bintang?"

Sakura melebarkan netra dan mendekat, merapatkan kursi mereka di antara kelas yang hampir kosong. Kasak-kusuk terdengar kasual, tentang " _ke mana kita akan pergi setelah ini?" "Pelajaran sudah selesai, aku mau langsung pulang,"_ dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Itu bintang," ujarnya, stagnan.

"Itu persepsimu," Sasuke mengatakannya sambil mengulas seringai. Meski Sakura benar, meski Sasuke tahu yang dipersepsikan Sakura tentangnya selalu benar, ia tak akan pernah membenarkannya.

Sama seperti ketika Sakura berkata padanya, seringkali, tak hanya sekali, _"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintai Karin."_ Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menjawab dan tak akan pernah ingin menjawab. Meski sudah setahun lebih ia menjadikannya kekasih, meski hampir setahun mereka berbagi peluk dan kecup, _dan hal-hal lain_ , Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Karin menunggumu, tuh." Sakura menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke, mengatensi pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, Karin, berdiri dan cantik seperti biasa. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, meski ia tahu, _sangat tahu_ , bahwa Sasuke tak akan membalasnya.

"Aku sedang ingin pulang denganmu."

Lugas.

Dan ada diam yang tak lebih dari lima detik, ketika akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk tersenyum, _bukan di mata_. Untuk kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya di atas meja, dan kembali menarik kursi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku dengan Naruto."

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menggubris. Menyadari bahwa Sakura bersiap untuk bangkit, keluar kelas, melewati Karin dan tersenyum basa-basi. Sasuke tetap diam, meski ketika ia mendongak, punggung Sakura masih terlihat sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik koridor kampus.

Gadis itu tak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

* * *

 **iii**

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di antara angin-angin musim gugur yang terlampau dingin. Sore itu, dua-tiga tahun yang lalu. Di mana namanya dan Sasuke menjadi satu deret di antara tugas kelompok linguistik umum. Mereka perlu mencari bahan-bahan presentasi di perpustakaan daerah, di mana keduanya harus membuat janji untuk bertemu di luar kampus, mengantre bersama-sama kutu buku yang lebih memilih akhir pekan di gudang buku yang bau apak itu.

Sakura sadar, mungkin mereka tak akan melangkah sedekat ini jika saja waktu itu Sasuke tak berkata,

"Kau yang malam itu tidur dengan Naruto?"

Sakura ingin mengumpat, namun juga ingin terbahak di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke mengujar dalam batas datar yang setara dengan monotonis di wajahnya. Tak ada kurva-kurva, atau goda-goda, ia hanya bertanya dan ia hanya ingin mendapat jawaban.

"Jadi kau yang datang larut malam ke apartemen dan diusir Naruto waktu itu?" Sakura, membalas. Senyumnya jenaka.

Dan obrolan mereka berakhir pada batas si pria berambut kuning. Di mana ketika itu, Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa gadis merah muda ini adalah _mainan_ Naruto, si playboy yang senang berganti-ganti pacar. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari, Naruto dan Sakura bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan (Naruto tak pernah mempertahankan hubungannya lebih dari dua minggu, tidak), juga bisik kecil yang ia curi dengar, ketika itu, _"Aku serius dengan Sakura-chan. Aku melepas mereka untuk Sakura-chan. Aku … ingin serius."_ Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ada relasi baru antara Naruto dan Sakura, relasi yang lebih serius, yang masih terhubung hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian—hingga sekarang.

Karin datang dua tahun lebih lambat. Sepupu Naruto, yang pindah ke kampus mereka. Enerjik dan senang sekali tersenyum. Berisik, sama seperti saudaranya. Dan belakangan Sasuke baru memahami bahwa semua keturunan Uzumaki pasti berisik, tidak sepertinya yang Uchiha.

Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan cinta, begitu pun Karin. Tapi suatu sore, Karin menemuinya di _rooftop_ kampus, berbicara banyak hal, dan mencium bibirnya. Keesokan harinya, sudah tersebar gosip bahwa ia dan Karin baru saja meresmikan hubungannya. Hingga sekarang.

Suatu hari Sasuke menatap Sakura, dirangkul Naruto di pinggang, ditarik erat-erat hingga rasanya (mungkin) tak bisa dilepas, dirundung tawa dan canda-canda.

Tapi, rautnya kosong. Hatinya tak ada di sana. Dan Sasuke tahu jelas, hanya ada satu orang yang aktif mencinta di sana.

Di hari lainnya, ia menemukan Sakura di perpustakaan kampus. Membaca novel klasik di ujung kursi, sendiri, tak ada tawa. Sasuke mendekat dan tersenyum tipis—setipis kabut seperti biasa, kemudian merebut bukunya untuk kemudian ia baca.

" _Hamlet_. Ternyata ada yang lebih tragis dari kehidupan cintamu, ya?"

Saat itu, Sakura memprotes. Tangannya ringan dan terulur memukul lengan Sasuke main-main. Bibirnya yang merah muda mengerucut selaras dengan matanya yang menyipit. Tapi, kemudian ia tertawa. Ia tertawa sampai pipinya merona dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke punya tendensi untuk menyentuh pipi itu.

Dan saat itu, Sakura terlihat penuh. Hatinya ada di sana. Bersamanya. Sasuke bisa merasakannya sampai-sampai ia pun merasakan hatinya juga di sana.

Mereka masih terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan.

* * *

 **iv**

Kehidupan kampus masuk pada tahap kulminasinya.

Sakura disibukkan dengan revisi-revisi serta konsultasi yang menguras waktu sana-sini. Begitupun Sasuke. Jadwal wisuda mereka ditanggalkan satu bulan lagi, dan dalam rentang waktu yang tersisa, mereka harus menyelesaikan segala seusatu yang berhubungan dengan detail-detail skripsi.

Durasi waktu pertemuan Sakura-Naruto entah bagaimana menjadi menipis. Sasuke menyadari ada yang berubah ketika suatu siang, ia bertemu Naruto, dan ada yang hilang dari sinar di safir itu. Naruto tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum di mata. Bahkan bibirnya bertremor ketika menguar kurva yang tak lama. Ia berkata,

"Sudah sampai mana skripsi?"

Sasuke menjawab seadanya, "Sudah selesai, tinggal kelengkapan data." Dan ia bertanya balik. Naruto berkata ia sudah masuk bab lima. Suaranya serak, seperti terlalu banyak dijejal alkohol. Sakura tak suka pria yang minum alkohol, dan Sasuke juga tahu, bahwa Naruto tahu itu. Ia begitu mencintai Sakura, sehingga apa pun yang tak gadis itu suka, pasti akan Naruto jauhi.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Naruto seperti melawannya.

Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi Naruto sudah keburu pergi.

Esoknya ketika ia bertemu Sakura, gadis itu tengah menyumpal telinganya dengan perangkat _headset_ putih. Ia sudah menyelesaikan bab limanya, dan hari ini adalah konsultasi terakhirnya.

Sasuke ingin duduk, menempatkan diri di sebelah gadis itu. Mungkin berbagi lagu atau sekadar duduk bersisian—seperti biasa.

Tapi bayangan wajah pias Naruto melintas dan Sasuke berbalik sebelum Sakura menyadari keadaannya.

 _Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh_.

* * *

 **v**

Berita putusnya Naruto dan Sakura tersiar begitu saja. Dua tahun setengah. Terlewat sia-sia. Di mana dulu, berita yang ia dengar pertama kalinya atas nama Naruto dan Sakura adalah di mana Sakura mengehentikan Naruto akan sikap negatifnya, yang senang memainkan perempuan. Meski Sasuke sering melihat kosongnya mata Sakura ketika bersama Naruto, pasangan itu tetap menjadi panutan. Sebab mereka tak pernah melihat di mata, tidak. Mereka hanya menoleh, untuk kemudian segera berpaling. Mereka tak perlu satu-dua tatap lagi untuk merepetisi, memerhatikan lebih jauh. Mereka seperti tertipu kamuflase.

Sakura masih tersenyum, seperti biasa. Gadis itu masih berbicara dengan Sasuke, memukul lengannya ketika bibirnya keburu bicara sinis, menatap lebih lama ketika Sasuke menggores pena di buku catatannya, dan masih mendorongnya pergi ketika menangkap Karin di sekitar.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, akhir-akhir ini Karin semakin posesif. Ia lebih banyak merengkuh, mencuri cium di sudut koridor, tersenyum lebar dan berkata seduktif, " _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun,_ " dan Sasuke hanya memejam sembari berpikir, ke mana hatinya? Kosong dan kosong. Tak ada di sini. Tak ada.

Ketika berikutnya ia melihat Sakura melangkah melintasi koridor, ia melepaskan Karin. Secepat kilat.

Sasuke mengejar tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **vi**

Sakura ada di sana, di taman belakang gedung jurusan yang sepi. Eksistensinya jelas terlihat, bersama senja yang jingga dan hangat, menyorot dalam pada belah pipinya yang meranum. Sosoknya yang mungil tak begitu menjulang, di antara sepi, ia menatap langit.

Sasuke butuh waktu untuk kemudian sadar, ada yang penuh kembali. Dalam durasi sepersekian menit, atas pengejarannya setelah ia melepaskan Karin, di mana tadi hatinya begitu kosong, kali ini, di sini, ia penuh kembali.

"Kenapa mengejarku?"

Sasuke melangkah dan menyejajari sosoknya. Menyentuhkan bahu pada bahu. Memastikan apakah rasa penuh itu berasal dari _sini_. Dan Sasuke, sepertinya, mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Karena aku harus." Sasuke menjawab, dalam suara dalam. Matanya ikut memandang senja yang diukir kanvas alam. Kemudian, menoleh pada Sakura lagi. "Jadi, pada akhirnya kau menyerah?"

Sakura terkekeh tak memandang. "Menyerah? Pada apa?"

"Naruto, kisah tragismu." Sarkasme. "Hampir tiga tahun, kenapa akhirnya menyerah?"

"Sasuke …," Sakura akhirnya berpaling, menangkap oniks yang sekelam jelaga, gioknya meredup. "Tolong, jangan tanya apa pun."

Sasuke memilih nekat, karena selanjutnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menangkap, satu telapak yang terjatuh di samping tubuhnya. Menggenggamnya di sana, merasakan hangat dan penuh yang familier. Bahwa pada akhirnya, ada masa di mana ia merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman ini menjalar hingga sela-sela jemarinya.

"Katakan saja, apa aku juga harus menyerah?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Sakura, melebarkan netra. Tatapnya penuh dan bibirnya mulai berosilasi. Jemarinya gelisah dalam genggaman Sasuke, meronta, ingin bebas, tapi—mereka sudah terjebak. Terjebak dalam sesat yang dibentuk ruas-ruas kehangatan jemari si lelaki.

"Apa maksudmu—"

"—aku akan melakukannya kalau kau meminta." Sasuke memotongnya. "Akan tetap melakukannya walau kau tak meminta."

Waktu-waktu sebelumnya mereka masih duduk bersisian, dengan gelak tawa dan canda sehangat mentari, juga gambar-gambar artistik milik Sasuke. Mereka masih akan membicarakan Hamlet, menemukan satu sama lain di sudut perpustakaan, atau di ujung-ujung koridor. Sakura masih akan mendorong Sasuke pada Karin yang tersenyum penuh maksud. Sasuke masih akan menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Naruto hanya untuk menemukan Sakura tertidur di kamar Naruto—berlapiskan selimut pria itu.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, kesempatan membiarkan mereka untuk berhenti.

Dan memilih.

* * *

 **vii**

Berita putusnya Sasuke dan Karin tersiar beberapa hari kemudian.

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar, menyusul kabar-kabar burung mulai menyimpulkan opini-opini pribadi.

Tapi, mereka tak peduli.

Tak ada yang peduli.

Ketika akhirnya tangan bisa saling menaut, dalam sentuh yang tak ada batasnya. Atau, ketika mereka bisa menatap dalam pandang-pandang hangat. Rasa penuh yang familier, dan … lengkap.

* * *

 **viii**

Suatu hari, di Selasa siang, Naruto menemui mereka.

"Semoga bahagia," katanya.

Matanya tulus dan rautnya sudah tak pias. Ada kebenaran yang tak bisa ia elak. Menatap mereka berdua bersama, Sasuke dan Sakura, memanglah sebuah kebenaran.

"Karin titip salam, jangan hilangkan binar itu di mata Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

Dan hari itu, Sakura tersenyum.

Meski kasak-kusuk masih terdengar dan menekannya dari segala arah, mereka tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli.

Sebab Naruto tak apa-apa.

Sebab Karin tak lagi mempermasalahkan.

Sebab Sasuke dan Sakura sudah siap untuk tersesat dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _apakah ada yang notice kalau 10 november itu official canon-nya sasusaku? :") atau saya yang salah ingat? heuheu. yea, late or no, selamat merayakan 2 tahun canon-nya sasusaku!_


End file.
